Your lullaby
by To. You - From. Me
Summary: Himeko is flattered, but she wonders when Chikane will stop running around to confess. But instead, the Himemiya is planning. Planning what, though? CxH!
1. Plan one: to ascertain

_I know, I will update but this came up, and if I don't write what my imagination wants, who knows what will happen! The chapter of 'Like no other' will be posted well into the night. So keep an eye open!_

_* is Chikane writing in her… journal that she rarely uses only if something puzzles her or she is wanting to express herself._

_I can imagine Kannazuki no miko going like this, well, actually, can I rid of the mecha for a minute and focus on their relationship? Or, rather, their attraction to each other that is thickening the air whenever they are together, but won't admit it?_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kannazuki no Miko—but I can dream…

**Your lullaby**

**_plan one:_**_ to ascertain_

_*  
>No words can ever express love. What was it? An emotion to feel? Or a state of mind to change what your heart feels? Or is it something that takes time to blossom? What does it take for one to understand love? Or is it better left a mystery?<em>

_These questions haunt me. They haunted me since Himeko. They still do. I get no answer, and I wonder about perfection, then I go back to questioning love._

_I am guessing this is why we're humans, we were made to be imperfect. No wonder why it is a mystery. For it hits you so suddenly. There is no schedule for love. Huh, it is something that is best left unknown. _

_No one can ever say I am perfect in mind and body, because of what I do and how I look or what I am thinking; it isn't like that. No one can be too smart without making mistakes. No one can say they know what their feelings are without experience of lust. I wonder why people continue to think they are perfect. That they are fit for my love. Don't they know I found my soul-mate? But they do not stop, they are insistent bugs wanting to scrawl love letters to me. _

_There are days where I need to run away from it all, even the secret area father made for me was found by someone… not a fan, but a _girl_, only a few days ago after I chased her. She isn't normal, though, she made me think it was an accident that she was only chasing after the pup that ran into my arms. _

_It wasn't an accident when I chased her. It was impulse. I guess there are first times for everything. _

_Even with making a… friend. She's innocent and n_aïve, happy but shy, fine and _intelligent. Like her world is far from reality, she is making me think that fairy-tales are true, but she knows well they aren't, but she isn't shrewd. I see it in her eyes, they speak more than her mouth. _

_I always wonder. She imagines on her own. I think she knows_–_ of my feelings for her._

_We fit together like a puzzle when I first embraced her, when she first seemed to seek my arms at lunch, while the silence was more than comfortable. And she continues to surprise me; each time and more. _

_Even when she falls when a girl forces her down. The momentum is more than uneasy in my stomach as she stumbled before sitting on the step to look at her swollen ankle to avoid being injured severely and crushed by other feet. Her roommate, the one with auburn hair and emerald-teal eyes, was by her side. Helping Himeko to the infirmary with an arm around that slim waist. _

_Uneasiness doesn't take the cake when I am hit with a different emotion unknown and unnamed._

_I find myself stifled at the word 'love' even when writing. I am certain Himeko feels the same, for when I asked her if there was anyone she love; I received only a shake of the head. But her eyes… such beautiful shades that don't exist anywhere else, are saying what her mouth doesn't before the emotion is gone. _

_Who am I to say that I _love_ Himeko, it was not like she would feel the same way. What I feel for her can by anything! It could affection, to wonderment. She is only a budding student with regular grades but amazing skills in photography. I could see her passion for taking pictures stopped in time, it is making wonder which hobby I like more and having me doubt that these friendly feelings are anything but that._

_Himeko is a puzzle that confuses my heart and myself, I wonder if the Gods are trying to send me a message when the Dorms' fell from the strong aftershocks of an earthquake. But it isn't plausible to believe. I… am enjoyed that Himeko didn't turn my offer down when I said she would stay with me  
>*<em>

A thought weighed heavy in her mind, and settled as a boulder in her heart as she closed her journal and hid it under the pillow she rested against.

This wasn't the only time her mind was whisked away by Himeko's smile, and the feel of soft skin warm under her touch as she slumbered peacefully. Guilt ate away at her conscious, the feathery whispers of the pits of her darkness slithered and coiled around her neck.

She was slowly reacting, but held back, breathing heavily her nostrils and her body heated as images_–_ never stopping, flashing_–_ continuous threw her mind in a pile of her temptation.

Beside her, laying down, curved and seeking warmth, Chikane savagely reminded herself this was an innocent. But how oh-so different she was from any person she met, it was a broad range of athletics, to winsome millionaires, and Himeko would outshine them all, any day.

The maelstrom in her heart calmed, but the confusion that lay stubbornly, stayed.

There wasn't any doubt that Himeko was hers. When the day that Himeko felt the same to say her attraction_–_ Chikane wondered how long that would be_–_ she knew that she would handle it delicately as the body that was by her. It felt like a challenge she would take, the opportunity held many choices that had her heart beating erratically.

A sigh left her, Himeko wasn't dense to when it came to hidden plans. Chikane wondered if she sported a sixth sense to know if she was in danger or not, or if there was a plan involving her in some way.

* * *

><p>Himeko wasn't sleeping, she could very well hear the <em>scrit-scrit<em> of a pen moving across paper. She did wonder what Chikane was writing about, but decided against that. It wouldn't do good to let her friend know that she was awake. Even when she said she had a nightmare as soon as her eyes closed and sleep claimed her, on that fact, she tried to go back to the land of dreams.

But she couldn't.

Chikane was making her body warm when one hand lay on her hip, twitching every once in a while. It drove her crazy, she knew well of the plan Chikane was making, but she wasn't sure.

Though it amused her, it was flattering to know that they held the same attraction to each other. _I want her, she wants me; shouldn't we_–_ talk about it? This running around is a bit confusing._

Though, Chikane, with her genius mind, wanted to take it up a level; where she could be as charming as she wanted, and touch Himeko without her finding out. Himeko released an inaudible sigh, sinking further into the bed and furrowing her brows into a tense pinch of frustration.

_Gods, Chikane, why can't you see that you don't have to do all of this?_

When Chikane hummed, she knew Himeko was awake; who fell asleep after listening to the soothing melody and focusing on the hand that caressed the skin under her shirt.

* * *

><p><em>So, they both refuse to say anything until one breaks. Does this make sense? When I first wrote it, it did. :)<em>

_I think you'll get it after a while. __But I can't spell it out in every chapter._

_;) Review, or read._


	2. Plan two: to acknowledge

_I updated! Woo! And humor to teh maximum! I try to get over the 1,500 vantage point but as an average, I am writing more– for chapters, I try to at least write over 2,000 words sometimes, if I'm tired and lazy, it'll be the normal of 1,500. That said, onwards!_

_Oh, and I'm sure you can find what she likes! It's obvious when I write about Chikane. She's such a fun character! :D_

_Mood: lazy. So it's 1,516 words._

**_plan two:_**_ to acknowledge_

Why did Himeko have to ruin her fun? Chikane wondered through the morning. She remembered the surreptitious glances Himeko gave her as they ate. The tension was killing her on the inside! Chikane sniffled the blood that wanted to leak out back. Her hands patting her pockets for any tissue paper.

Though, she stopped, realizing that from any on-lookers, it would look weird as to why she was needing tissue paper. No doubt, it would cause concern for "Miya-sama". Not that she cared what they thought, she had important situations to handle.

Of course, Chikane did wonder what Himeko was trying to prove by avoiding her. This was not how she wanted her plan to be executed as such___…___

___What is Himeko doing with Oogami? Hopefully not another date.___ She grimaced, but what was she expecting? For Himeko to suddenly say that she felt the same way? _No. She is simply wanting me to say it._ She hummed to herself in agreement. Turning away from the scene of Himeko and Oogami less than a body apart. _She's mine_. She never realized she was gravitating towards the petite blonde without even knowing it before she stopped and reluctantly turn back.

Two could play at that game.

Never did she act so irrationally when she walked back to the Student Council building. Maybe it was the hint of jealousy that boiled in her veins. But before she could concentrate on work, the door opened and a student– a girl, certainly a fan girl underclassman or an assistant of the Vice President– came in, holding papers to her chest.

Inwardly, she wondered why the people of the Student Council thought she was invincible when it came to paperwork. A wince kept in check when she saw the many papers.

The girl noticed, for she flushed before clarifying. "The Vice President wants you to review the suggestion of making another club after she had to consider the fact that we won't have a happy student body system if we don't. Half the papers are done, you just need to give consent."

The Himemiya smiled lazily, a bit grim, but she felt compelled to do so after the assistants' efficiency at explaining. She was rewarded with a blush, but it didn't compare to the lovely shade Himeko had.

There really was no one who could ever come close to the innocent beauty Himeko held. Not that she kept track of how she transformed from a girl to a lady that could be worshiped. Chikane watched the girl walk out dreamily, she suspected what exactly the V.P wanted her to look over– but first, she needed to write down her thoughts.

When she opened her bag, she leaned down the floor, bent under the desk level to find her journal and trusty pen.

Satisfied, she pulled the writing journal on her lap and popped the cap off the elegant pen.

_*  
>Himeko can be as selfish as she wants. As long as she is happy. Is this what love does? The power of love that blinds me to eternally pledge my heart for Himeko. She can hurt me, worry me, but never can she stop this liquid lava that warms me. I wonder– if her mind understands that she can do as she wants– always what she wishes for is my bidding. <em>

_Her power over me is my weakness, but her heart is my strength. Would that make sense if I wrote a poem and compared her to an apple? She is sweet– though I have yet to taste those lips– when I hunger in my dreams. Her body is driving me crazy– these hands of mind want to do more than grazing smooth porcelain skin, they want to feed the fire roaring in the pit of my stomach. _

_Does she know how much I want to do so much more? It's more than frustrating and teasing. _

_At nights I hold myself back– from going to her room and wanting to embrace her, whisper sweet nothings in her ears– and I find myself having erotic dreams of passionate abandons with her._

_Can she feel my heart beat when I hug her lovingly? The me underneath wants to act as such. _

_Doesn't she hear my heart beats? I am starting to doubt if she feels the same. _

_Her avoiding me this morning, though I did not act hurt, stabbed me in the heart. It is a distant pain that numbs my heart from feeling, which is bad._

_Can she hear my _cries_ for help when I need her by my side?_

_I used to be unperturbed by nothing. Love was a foreign concept to me. It hadn't bothered me, until Himeko entered my life so innocently. The disease weakened me, strengthened me, it had me in pain after realizing from a while of being her friend– I'm attracted to a girl. I am in love with Himeko. My tears finally escaped._

_It feels wonderful, I feel confused and happy. I don't think Himeko will figure out my plan now.  
>*<em>

Chikane sighed, closing the journal, wiping away the tears.

* * *

><p>A girl in love, at first, wouldn't confess to their object of that love until they saw signs that they felt the same way because, before, they were blind that what they wanted; the answer to all their questions, was right in front of them.<p>

Even though from afar, it could look like they were together because of how close they were, but in honesty, Himeko was only having a conversation while she was thinking of a charming feminine face, deceptive sapphire eyes that stole her breath away, and a tall toned body that was cool in the summers and heated in the winters along with a tenor voice that would always have her in a daze.

It worked many times to keep attracting Himeko when she went to join Chikane on her bed secretly. Always to find herself in bed with the one she loves during mornings, it never failed to make her heart skip a beat at being so close.

Sometimes, she would lean in, eyes that were focused on full lips parted and teasing her, but never did she close the space despite as her lips tingled for the delicious contact. Only once did she kiss Chikane; that happened during one random night when she decided to see what it felt like to kiss.

When her lips first touched Chikane's, her mind imploded on itself, and it was then she first felt desire pouring in.

It was also then that she vowed never to kiss Chikane without permission. She swore she touched Heaven at the one-sided kiss.

"Kurusugawa-san?" Oogami's face was in front of hers, she uneasily moved back.

"Um, I have to go!" _See Chikane. She must be doing Student Council activities._ Himeko felt her lips pull into a tight smile. As nervousness ate her stomach, she almost ran to where Chikane surely was. Not that she longed to see Chikane. But it felt as though– when her abdomen tightened in anticipation. She wondered why Chikane loves her, it always haunted her thoughts. She was plain, she was– scared. What if Chikane found someone else and decided her love was fake?– pained to even think about that.

Chikane should know. How she felt. She shouldn't have to suffer so when she felt the same way. When she wanted to kiss Chikane.

Her feet took a short cut across the trimmed grass, as her heart gained confidence when she saw the building looming up ahead.

* * *

><p><em>Now, what will happen? Will Himeko forget about her sixth sense?<em>

_Review or read._

_*I should mention that this is a short story of five or so chapters. :3_


End file.
